


Hero

by shinewonkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinewonkyun/pseuds/shinewonkyun





	Hero

"OH MY GOD!" 

 

Everything went pitch black suddenly making me jump and my heart started thumping. 

Oh my goodness what if this is not a black out? 

What if a spirit is trying to communicate with us?

Is this how my life would end? 

I continued to overthink until a sharp screech discontinued my thoughts. 

"BABE!  OH MY GOD WHERE ARE YOU?!" Jooheon belted out from a distance. I swear if I'm not shaken up by the sudden darkness I would 360 my eyes at him. Don't get me wrong, I'm scared of the dark too but not like Jooheon where he'd rather just close his eyes and wait for someone to find him than make an actual effort too look for a source of light. 

"AAAAAAAAAH!!!" Jooheon continued to scream like a baby he is. "SAVE ME PLEASE!"

"Alright!  Alright." I turned the flashlight of my phone on and started looking for my boyfriend.  

I went to his room where he spend his time writing lyrics for Monsta X.  When he write songs we usually hide his phone so that he won't be too distracted.

"Hey, Joo. It's me." He immediately jumped up and hugged the crap out of me.  

"Oh my God,  you're such a hero! This is why I love you!" He exclaimed right im my ears. I chuckled at him and hugged him back. 

"I love you too, Jooheonie."


End file.
